Phantom Ruby
The Phantom Ruby, also known as the mysterious gemstone, is a gemstone of incredible power that was fought over by Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, and their respective parties. Description The Phantom Ruby is a magenta icosahedron ruby. While different from the Chaos Emeralds, it is still remarkably powerful and has been theorized to be a source of unspeakable power. When channeling its power, the Phantom King became powerful enough to bypass a Super State's invulnerability. Its power is as well so great that it could affect the Master Emerald's ability to keep Angel Island afloat, causing the island to fall back into the ocean. In fact, its power output exceeds that of the Master Emerald's to such an extent that, after Dr. Eggman conducted a test on it, he was confident that he did not need the Master Emerald to further his plans. The Phantom Ruby's exact powers are unspecified, although it is capable of warping the fabric of space-time by emitting a wave of energy that temporarily distorts the surroundings. This power allows the gem to warp targets across space and seemingly influence gravity. The ruby’s power can also be harnessed to create energy constructs and open portals in space-time. The Phantom Ruby can also empower and alter certain beings, like transforming the Hard Boiled Heavies into new forms with unique powers far beyond their original capabilities and free will. When used, the Phantom Ruby creates a by-product known as the Ruby Mist, a mist-like substance that distorts space-time within it. History Sonic Mania The Phantom Ruby appeared on Angel Island after a dimensional breach occurred in the atmosphere, its effects causing Angel Island to fall into the sea again. Its unique energy signature was soon detected by Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower who went to investigate it. Also detecting the gemstone was Dr. Eggman, who sent his team of elite Eggrobos, the Hard Boiled Heavies, to retrieve it after theorizing its potential. When Sonic and Tails arrived on Angel Island, the Hard Boiled Heavies were excavating the Phantom Ruby from the ground. As they did so, the gem warped space-time around them and catapulted Sonic, Tails, the Hard Boiled Heavies, and Knuckles the Echidna (who was relaxing nearby) to Green Hill Zone on South Island. In the process, the Phantom Ruby empowered the Hard Boiled Heavies, transforming them into more powerful Eggrobos with wills of their own. The Hard Boiled Heavies promptly escaped with the gem which was soon taken by Dr. Eggman, whose usage of the gem sent Sonic and co. away when they caught up to him. When the trio later cornered Eggman in Press Garden Zone, the doctor used the ruby to sent them to Little Planet. Eggman ultimately made the Phantom Ruby the power source of his Titanic Monarch, its power distorting space within Eggman's creation. When Sonic and co. faced Eggman, the doctor used the gem to power a battlesuit. Upon Eggman's defeat, the Phantom Ruby pulled the doctor and Sonic into a strange space where Eggman and the traitorous Phantom King fought over the gemstone, only for Super Sonic to defeat them both. In the aftermath, the Phantom Ruby reacted to Sonic's seven Chaos Emeralds, causing Sonic and the ruby to be pulled into a spatial warp. Where the Phantom Ruby ended up after that remains unknown. Sonic Forces The Phantom Ruby came into the hands of Dr. Eggman once again. He used its power to distort space-time on Angel Island, sending Knuckles the Echidna and Silver the Hedgehog back to a time where Pachacamac's village still existed. There, the duo fought Chaos and defeated him, putting an end to the Phantom Ruby's effects. Regardless, it filled Eggman with glee that the Phantom Ruby worked so effectively. Category:Stones